Empire of Whirlpool
by MisterWriter1994
Summary: Then Naruto uses his new found power to raise whirlpool country and it reborn.Naruto Harem.Reunite with family.Super powered Naruto family,Revenge time.Everyone Bashing,especially Sasuke and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adventure/Family story

I follow Naruto storyline and story arcs will change them.

About how Naruto gets killed at young age by the mob andKyūbi escape the seal and takes Naruto to whirlpool country, where he gets his family bloodline, along with his mom and sisters

I will make probably more than 100 chapters

Naruto will have this list of items:

Weapon:

Twin Blood Monster (2 Kitana in two crossed red holsters)

Angel Judgment (black legion axe).

Chakra powers:

Hiraishin no Jutsu

Prototype Bloodline (normal powers and some new powers)

Wind affinity (with swordsmanship)

Other Stuff:

Chakra weight (always has them on him, increase them over time)

Body seals (so Sharingan can't copy techniques)

Summoning Contract (**Shinigami**)

Scrolls (for sealing and carry stuff inside)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sealing Master

20 minutes After Nine-Tails attack

Minato has used Reaper dead seal and taken out fox dark part.

And when nine tailed fox dark side tried to attack, Kushina stopped it with her chakra chains and shield off battlefield from reinforcement to get hurt in crossfire

.  
Kushina was badly wounded with 2 baby girl who was born right after Naruto, beside her was minato ready with sealing altar with Naruto in his hands.

In the fields nine tailed lies unconscious and Minato was ready to seal in his son.

Then he said to Kushina: you will rease Naruto and my job as Hokage is 'protect this village from all treat'.

Then Kushina said: why does u have to die now, our son, and daughter need us both to raise him.

Minato replied: I will not die, my maybe gonna be taken by shinigami but I learn that there are shinigami summoning scroll and when u find that he will bring me back from death.

Kushina looked at him with surprise and said: how will find that thing or even get out of here, Uzumaki was searching for that summoning contract for century now.

Minato smirked and said: Naruto will find it, I will teleport u and daughter there with my last power to safety when finish the sealing Kyūbi inside Naruto.

Kyūbi calmly said: sorry for attacking your village, when I get my claws on that Sharingan user and I will rip him to pieces.

Minato said: you could do nothing against Sharingan, just please watch over my son and protect him.

Kyūbi said: agree with that since he will be my host, now let's get this sealing ritual over with.

Then minato said to hiruzen from behind the barrier: hiruzen I want my son to be treated like hero not as monster, who will not do that I will kill them when I come back from dead.

Hiruzen was shocked by the last words and then replied: I will do so and I will change his last name to Uzumaki, because of all foes you have on your name.

Minato said: agreed, but when he becomes chunin or 16 year old you will tell him about everything.

Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement, and so minato put Naruto in sealing altar pushed nine tails inside the seal on his son body.

A moment of silence gone, then minato who was still standing after the sealing was complete.

He was starting to make hand signs for Hiraishin transport Jutsu.

Then Kushina and 2 daughters disappeared in flicker of yellow lightning.

Then Reaper consumed Minato's soul and he dropped dead.

The yellow flash of Kohona has passed away and Sarutobi picked Naruto up and carried him to orphan household.

Please review some more  
Coming Soon New chapter Council is an idiot's or who the hell they think they are.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Council are an idiot's or who the hell they think they are

2 hours after nine tailed fox was sealed within Naruto or killed (that is what council saying to people)

Inside council chambers was a meeting

All clans and civilian council was on the place, Sarutobi come through the door and sat down between 3 old looking people.

One eyed men said: ahhhhhh, Sarutobi glad you could join us.

Sarutobi said: Danzo what this meeting all of sudden, is there some special reason.

Danzo smiled and said: we come to discuss about nine tailed brat and what we should do with him.

Some in civilian council yelled: kill the demon before he kills us all.

Then Hyūga clan head said: if we kill him the nine tails will come out and we don't have the fourth Hokage to stop it this time.

All of them got palled faces then one of them said: what should we do with him then, what are our other options.

Danzo said: let me have the boy, I will make him into village weapon.

Sarutobi replied in anger: the fourth said he is to be treated as village hero not as weapon; we all need to respect his death wish.

Then one of clan council said: respect his wish; screw him and his death wish.

Sarutobi had palled face and said: how can you talk about him like this, he was late Hokage for Kami sake.

Then Danzo said: he is right hiruzen, we owe him nothing and he is dead Hokage.

Then Sarutobi singed and said: you know what minato said to me before he died, while saved this village.

All at council side gassed at him and asked: what did he say to you that we need to hear, it probably something not important.

Sarutobi gave them smile and said: before minato died he said "I want my son to be treated like hero not as monster, who will not do that I will kill them when I come back from dead".

2 minutes after glaring at each other they started laughing then said: don't make us laugh sarutobi,you probably made up this bullshit to scare us.

Sarutobi glared at them with anger and said: I did not make this up; this is what minato said to before he died.

They saw his serious face then turned and asked one of the clan head with white hair: **Inoichi** can you confirm that he is telling the truth.

Inoichi listened to Sarutobi word again with lie detector active and then said: it appears he is telling the truth, all of words he said are not a lie.

Council had scared faces and then trough "oh shit, so he didn't lie about those words".

Then one council man said: if his words are true but he cannot do them now that he is dead, we don't have to worry about.

Sarutobi replied: he said those word with very serious face, it's like he was not afraid at all when he got eaten by shinigami.

Danzo said: enough with that subject for now, we gotten deal with one at hand instead.

Sarutobi answered: ah you mean Naruto; minato said that we need to treat him as hero and we need to honor his death wish.

Others started to complain then Danzo said: I said screw his death wish, we need to make weapon out of that demon brat.

Sarutobi said: we will not do that to him or will punish this council for treason against son of Hokage.  
Everybody went silence, they knew he can do that to them.

Then Sarutobi said: this matter is SS-secret; anyone who reveals this to public or children will be executed.

Then he Sarutobi said "this meeting is over"

Everyone was except Danzo

Danzo moved his hand and couple Anbu ninja with root kanji on headbands then he said to them: in 3 years from now will kill that demon brat.

Then they asked him: why in 3 years, can't we kill that demon brat now.

Then Danzo said: I will gather villagers mob for three years, then when you will move to kill him no one will se you do it.

They said: clever plan Danzo-sama.

He said: you are dismissed; your job will begin in 3 years.

All chapters up till 7 are intro of the story.  
Review more about my story and so I will post much faster.  
Comment on how my story.  
I know intro sucks, the fights will come later.  
Next chapter "Stupid Idiots"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stupid Idiots

Time skip 3 year after nine tailed fox attack and fourth Hokage death.

Somewhere in Kohona dark alleys

A mob was chasing a three year boy while shouting: demon stop running and accept your fate, just die you demon.

That boy was Naruto Uzumaki he was 50 cm tall had scarred body under the clothing, he wore black t-shirt with whirlpool kanji on it with orange jeans and goggles on the head.

He used to this kind of punishment from villagers, but today all gonna change for worse or better.

The mob pinned him down in dead end alley corner.

Then one in the middle said: hold him down; I will end him once and for all.

Villagers with smiles hold him down to the ground, then a man in Anbu uniform and the Anbu mask with root kanji on.

Stepped forward with kunai in his hand and said: time for you to die demon, you may escape death before but not now.

Naruto asked in fear: why are doing this, why don't you leave me alone.

But instead of answer he stabbed him in the stomach with chakra infused kunai and he left kunai in there.

Naruto felled over and all villagers started to cheer while saying: good job man, the demon is finally dead.

Right when they wanted go away to celebrate with their hero of village.

They heard the roar coming from behind them; they turned around and see ink coming out Naruto stomach.

They all sweat dropped, is seal really broken and are they all gonna die.

Suddenly a red fox head emerges from his stomach, the villagers sweat dropped.

The seal was really broken and trough ''what have they done''.

Half of body was out and Anbu jumped with kunai trying to kill it, but it melted down before it even touch its skin.

Meanwhile in Hokage office

Sarutobi looked at red fox emerging from the ground and though: oh shit, this can't be happening.

He then said to Anbu in front of him: Anbu find Jiraiya at once, I will look at situation.

Anbu disappeared with smoke and Sarutobi gone off to change in battle armor.

Meanwhile back with Naruto

Nine tailed fox fully come out of the seal the looked around and said to the mob: you are scum attacking 3 year old child like this, an angry cowards.

Mob looked at nine tailed fox and said: why are you carrying about the monster, he is just a demon brat.

Kyūbi laughs and said: wow u even thinks about the boy as demon even after I was released from him, you are amuse me people of Kohona.

Villagers scouted: screw you, your attacked our village first you monster.

Kyūbi laughed again and said: I did not attack the village, those damn uchiha made too with their freaking Sharingan.

Now I will tell you the story:  
I was sealed inside Kushina Uzumaki she was giving birth to a child, when he was born uchiha man came and stole my host then he released me from my seal with Sharingan only to control me to attack Kohona.

Everyone widen their eyes then started scout: you are laying monster, everything you say is a lie.

Kyūbi smirked and said: if you don't believe me just ask your Kage and council they know it all.

Then Kyūbi got smaller in sizes and transform into a red haired man with red jeans and jacket.

They were all shocked at this scene.

While root Anbu was running to headquarters to report.

Then Kyūbi picked up the boy and said: I am leaving now, Chao.

Then he dissapereared in flames, leaving them stunned.

Then Hokage showed up in battle armor with trusted Anbu at his back.

Then he said: what happed here, where Kyūbi or Naruto are.

Then villagers started to a story how Anbu stabbed Naruto and nine tailed got released.

Then one of them asked: is it true that Kushina Uzumaki was giving birth on night of attack.

Sarutobi nodded

They now felt assumed of them; uchiha was guilty for the attack. And they now lost half of civilian support, while others thought of fame and money that they shall bring.

Sarutobi was on his way back to Hokage tower while thinking: where are nine tails take Naruto to.

Meanwhile underground the Kohona

Root Anbu kneeled to one eyed man.

Root Anbu: reporting sir, the mission gone terribly wrong.

One eyed man said: what has gone wrong, it was a simple mission.

Root Anbu stated telling the man about release of nine tails.

One eyed man said with an angry voice: you have failed me and I have no tolerance for fails.

Root Anbu said: no please spare me Danzo-sama.

Danzo only said: Root, Kill him and leave no trails of him here at all.

Root said: Hai Danzo-sama it shall be at once.

Then there was screaming heard all around the sewers.

Danzo said: now return to your posts and continue to spy on activity around the Kohona.

Please Review on my story.  
Next chapter "Some New Acquaintance or Rather Demon Trap"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
'Some New Acquaintance or Rather Demon Trap'

Meanwhile somewhere between fire and water borderlines

There was a camp made by nine tails with unconscious Naruto by side of him.

While Kyūbi made a food Naruto has regained consciousness and said: where am I and who are you.

Kyūbi gave Naruto food and said: I am what you call Kyūbi the nine tailed fox, nice to make your acquaintance.

A food dropped from Naruto mouth and then he said: you are Kyūbi don't make me laugh, you are lying man.

Then Naruto dropped the jaw when man made 9 chakra tails to appear behind him.

Then Naruto said: how are you alive, the fourth said to kill nine tails 3 years ago.

Kyūbi laughed and said: he did not kill me, only sealed me away inside his own son.

Naruto glanced at him and said: wow, so what was his son's name.

Kyūbi glared at him and said: do you really want to know his son, it will upset you.

Naruto answered: just tell me already, I getting bored.

Kyūbi nodded and said: his son name Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto glared at him with shock on his face and then said: you gotta be kidding me and i can't be his son, I was told my parent died in after I was born.

Kyūbi said: no they are alive, at least one of them

Naruto closed his eye and think about something then asked: hey Kyūbi you know lots about me and my family, tell me why my father did sealed you inside his own son.

Then he started crying, then Kyūbi put hand on his shoulder and said:  
He sealed me inside you because, if he sealed it inside your mother she would die for sure, while he was dead.

When he used dead soul reaper you were only person left around.

Naruto stopped crying and said: why are you here with me, not rampaging around.

Kyūbi looked at him and said: your father appointed me to be your guardian, I am civilized demon fox.

Naruto hugged him and said: thanks for look out after me Kyūbi, but why are we here camping

.  
Kyūbi said: stop calling me Kyūbi my name is Kurama and you need your energy for the trip.

Naruto asked: but where are we going to, Kurama-san.

Kyūbi smiled and said: we are going to whirlpool country and thanks for calling me by my real name.

Naruto asked: why do we going to whirlpool country for.

Kyūbi said: it a homeland of your mother and she is currently waiting for you to come there.

Naruto started to cry and then said: my mother alive, I am so happy.

Kyūbi said: finished eat your meal and then we can go there.

Naruto quickly finished his meal and said: all done, now let's go.

Kurama said: come on jump on my back, it will be much faster travel.

And so they are off to whirlpool country.

Please Review on my story  
Next chapter "Family Reunion"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Family Reunion

Kyūbi and Naruto have come to whirlpool country ruins

Then Naruto asked: what is happed here, it looks like there was large battle here.

Kyūbi nodded and said: you are right; all Shinobi attacked this country in fear of its power.

Naruto said: are they really were afraid of my mom country that much.

Kyūbi said: yes they were, because you come from very dangerous clan.

Naruto said: we Kurama are you sure my mother is in this place.

Kurama said: I am positive, I can sense her chakra.

Kurama sniffed the air and pointed on sewage entrance.

Then he said: its look like Uzumaki security seal put some blood on it to unlock this entrance.

Naruto put some of his blood on the seal and it's opened up.

Kurama picked up Naruto and jumped down with him.

Meanwhile somewhere in sewage area

Red haired woman waked up and said: the security seal is broken, somebody entered my home.

Then she ran to that entrance to find the intruder.

Back with Naruto and Kurama

Kurama sniffed air again and said: she knows that we are here, she comes towards our location.

They stepped a little bit forward and couple of kunai flew at theirs feet, they stopped to see person before them; it was a red haired woman.

Then she asked: how did you come down here, state your business here.

Kurama stepped forward and said: it's been a long time Kushina, it's me Kurama.

Kushina started to cry then asked the Naruto: are you really Naruto, come here my dear son and give mom a hug.

Naruto run to his mom and they hugged each other while crying.

Kushina was crying while said: I been to long my son, wait til others see you.

Naruto asked her: what other are you talking about mom.

Kushina said: you have 2 sisters, my son.

Naruto cried with joy and said: I have a 2 sister's, but what about my father.

Kushina silent there for a minute then said: I sorry Naruto but he died when you used dead seal reaper, and he said something about you rescue him from shinigami.

Kyūbi vide his eye and said: he meant shinigami summoning contract, I heard that Uzumaki have it hidden somewhere here.

Naruto said: then let's find it already.

Kushina smirked and said: easy my son, you gotta be tired from your trip here and so take a rest.

Naruto smiled and said: I am not tired; I am ready to go right now.

Kushina laugh and said: ha ha ha that my son for me, he is stamina freak.

Then Kushina said: let's go meet your sister's and have a normal family dinner.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Kushina made a breakfast and said: Kuina and Mina come to eat; we have some guest with us.

Two red-haired girls run inside kitchen and said: who is guest, mom.

Kushina smiled and raised the glass then said: a toast in return of my son and your brother.

They widen their eyes and asked: is Blondie here is our bro, who is the other one.

Kushina laughed and said: yes he is your brother, the other one is Kyūbi.

Both girls widen their eyes, then jumped at Naruto to hug him and said while crying: welcome home onee-chan, we, we missed you some much.

Kushina said: tomorrow is lots of stuff to do, you will see you father soon.

All three children said: but mom you said that father is dead, eaten by shinigami (reaper) you said.

Kushina said: if I say it to you right now you will faint, enjoy reunion with your brother for now.

After dinner Kushina put all three to sleep and gave them a kiss.

In other room Kyūbi and Kushina were discussing 'do you think he is ready for what tomorrow holds'

Please Review on my Story  
Next chapter "A Task Ahead"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
A Task Ahead

A next morning Naruto was sleeping and so does his sisters.

Kushina come into the room and said: wake up sleepy head, it's a new morning.

Naruto and his sister replied with sleepy voice: go away mom, I wanna sleep some more.

Kushina threw entire bed through the window and said: wake up you lazy asses, today is a big day for you and me.

Naruto waked up and said: where is my breakfast, Kuina and mina wake up you lazy monkey.

Kuina and Mina kicked him away out of bed, and then their said: shut up Naruto, we want to sleep.

Both of them had a messed up hair on head, Kushina looked with angry face at them and scouted: wake up all of you or I will send you flying into the tree.

20 minutes later everyone was eating a breakfast.

Naruto asked: so mom, what are we gonna do today.

Kushina replied: today we gonna look for shinigami summoning scroll, we can bring your father back with that.

Mina, Kuina and Naruto had all a shocked face, and then they started to cry.

Kushina said: take it easy, I too was waiting for this day. Minato said that you Naruto will find it when you come to this place.

Naruto widen his eyes.

5 minutes later after they finished the breakfast, they come to Uzumaki library.

"Naruto this is all up to you, to find that summoning scroll "Kushina said to him.

Naruto was looking around then he noticed something and said: hey mom doesn't this seal look little bit strange to you.

"It does look like three different seals combined; we should find those three seal to unlock it" Kushina replied.

"I found one of them" Kuina said.

"I found one as well" Mina said.

"Guess I need to find the last one, Naruto look for more information about this seals" Kushina said.

Naruto found something interesting on the pages and said: mom it seems that we need to the blood of Uzumaki on all three seal, then one of us need to put some blood on tripled seal and it will crack open.

They all bit the thumb and put some blood on seal, and then it glowed.

The triple seal glowed and then like bubble shield broke around it.

"Put some blood on your seal now, it probably opened up temporarily" Kushina said.

Naruto put the blood on seal and then...

"POOF"

And a giant scroll appeared on seal.

"You did very well my son, now you need to sing it" Kushina said with crying face.

Then door open and Kyūbi come inside the library.

So did you find it, you face says 'yes' "Kyūbi said with smile.

Naruto opened the scroll and inside there were no names or signature at all, Naruto written down his full name along with his hand print on first line.

Then he closed it and said"Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

A smoke busted through the library.

A big person stode there, when smoke cleared and they saw him.

A white jacket was on him, he had red face and two horns.

He looked around and said: who the hell is summoned me here.

Naruto stode up straight and said: I am Naruto Uzumaki; I am the one who summoned you here.

"And what does an Uzumaki want with me, speak quickly or I kill you" said Shinigami with scary face.

"I want you to free my father 'Minato Namikaze' form you stomach; I will repay you the dept"answered Naruto.

"If you want your father back, and then give me your soul" said shinigami with smile.

"I agre..."Take my soul instead of his "before Naruto could said anything, Kyūbi spoke instead of him.

"Kyūbi why are you doing this" Naruto said.

"My existence is cause me to be haunted, I live knowing I will not die of age or by death, I wanna die already and meet Rikudo Sennin in afterlife" replied Kyūbi.

"If this is what you wish then I accept you bargain, come with me Kyūbi to meet your hero" Shinigami said that and started to pull out the Kyūbi soul.

Then when he pulled it fully out and it ascended into light, then he pulled out Minato soul from his stomach and lowered it down into the earth.

Then suddenly a coffin rose up with fourth kanji on, then it opened and revealed Minato Uzumaki 'The Fourth Hokage'.

"Daddy!"Naruto, Mina, Kuina scouted while crying and started run to hug him.

In meantime Kushina was crying, shinigami said to her "it is done, but I need Naruto assistant to catch people who trying to play 'we are immortals, we screwing Shinigami over by cheating death', here is a book with people name's and picture and it will update the targets, should he meet them, he need to summon me and I will take back their souls back to hell".**  
**  
Book appeared in his hand and he put it down in front of Kushina. Kushina stopped crying and looked up to him and said "can't you do your job yourself; I mean you can locate anyone instantly".

"It's true that I can locate anyone in elemental country, but those that cheating death I cannot locate them" answered Shinigami and he gone 'POOF'.

"Mom come here, don't you miss daddy" Kuina, Mina and Naruto said.

Kushina put the book inside the pocket and run to her husband.

Minato said "Naruto it seems that you found Shinigami summoning scroll, but where is the Kyūbi".

"Kyūbi gave his soul to Shinigami and in exchange he revived you from death" Naruto said.

"Our whole family is back together" Kushina said.

They all done a big family hug, but then Minato said "Naruto, the shinigami told me that you have died and returned back to the life".

"Yes the Anbu killed me and Kyūbi got out, but I survived thank to releasing process mix up with my dead" Naruto said with sad face.

Shinigami told me that you gained an ancient bloodline from that accident.

"What is this bloodline, how do I use it" Naruto asked.

He didn't tell me much about it, but he said there should be more about it in Uzumaki library and it's called 'Blacklight' "answered Minato.

"We have plenty of time right now; we can search the library for info" said Naruto.

"I agree with Naruto, finish this task and so we can relax" said Minato.

2 hour later

Everybody was searching a library for information regarding bloodline called 'Blacklight', then Minato scouted" everyone come here I found information about 'Blacklight' ".

Everyone looked inside the Book and here what it was written about 'Blacklight':  
This bloodline was first wielded by Rikudo Sennin.  
This bloodline commands all five elements.  
All bloodline can be wielded with this bloodline.  
The person who has it cannot die, except when one uses a life treating ability.

The end of explanation about 'Blacklight' bloodline.

"It's sound like a mighty bloodline" said Minato.

"Naruto you should probably tell Minato about how people treated you at Kohona" Kushina said it with sad face.

Naruto told about Kohona treated him after Minato died.

"I will personally kill those bastards and put their head on the spike" said Minato with cold voice.

"We don't want this happened again, so we will train you all for the next 9 year's how to protect yourself and a family from the world" said Kushina with smile.

"So you can kick their asses yourself" Minato said it with smile.

AND SO IT BEGINS, THE 9 YEAR OF NINJA TRAINING.  
**  
****Please Review on my story.****  
****Next chapter "Mission to Wave"**

**Author Note:**

I will not accept the guest reviews, because I cannot write back to them.

To every author review ''Thank You For Review ''


End file.
